


Delusions

by Spiral_Downwards



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Emotional Constipation, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiral_Downwards/pseuds/Spiral_Downwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke indulges in delusions and Naruto is a martyr for his village. Will they ever learn how to communicate how they really feel about each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusions

Sasuke shoved the smaller boy against the wall, pining him there with his body. Naruto was used to this by now and allowed Sasuke to pin him against the wall. He allowed him to hold his arms over his head. And, he let Sasuke ravage his mouth. It was all a part of the deal after all.

Sasuke was aggressive today Naruto noted as his neck was harshly bitten and he winced, but then again when was Sasuke not aggressive with him? Sasuke released one of his hands from Naruto's wrists, using it to slide Naruto's shirt up his chest. Taking a half step back, Sasuke abandoned Naruto's neck to attack a pink nipple.

Naruto arched and gasped softly as his nipple was bitten almost as harshly as his neck. Although, this pain brought with it an undeniable pleasure. Naruto turned his head to the side as Sasuke switched to sucking on the abused nub, bringing his hand over to pinch at Naruto's neglected one. Naruto's face flushed with shame as Sasuke brought his leg in between his, knowing that there was no way Sasuke couldn't feel his hard on now. And he was right as he risked a peak at Sasuke and saw the smug smirk.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. Why did Sasuke always make sure he enjoyed it? If he didn't enjoy it, at least then he could pretend it meant as little to him as it did to Sasuke.

He was the Hokage. He was selling his body for the promise that the man fucking him would not destroy his village. He was not suppose to enjoy getting fucked! But how could he help it? He had always loved Sasuke. It hadn't mattered to him if he was Sasuke's best friend, brother, or lover. Just as long as he was Sasuke's something.

His head was abruptly jerked back to face Sasuke as he was pulled into a bruising kiss. A rough tongue licked hard at his lower lip before forcing itself inside his mouth. As the tongue rubbed against his own, Naruto's arms were finally released. He brought them down to rest on Sasuke's shoulders, neither pushing him away or pulling him closer.

Slowly Sasuke changed the kiss, bruising became firm and rough became gentle. 'This is new,' Naruto thought as Sasuke broke the kiss to rain butterfly kisses across his jaw.

Sasuke used his left hand to slowly caress Naruto's hip. Sasuke recaptured Naruto's lip in an open mouthed kiss gently nipping at Naruto's bottom lip then lathing his tongue over it. Naruto tried to focus on staying neutral. He always stayed neutral during one of their 'meetings'. He may have let slip a groan or gasp, but he never reciprocated anything Sasuke did. He didn't kiss him back. He didn't hold him close in the heat of orgasm.

He only did what was expected of him in the deal. And the deal only required three actions from him, he was to take care of the preparation without question if asked, he would give Sasuke a blow job at each of these little 'meetings', and he would be an active participant when the foreplay was over and the actual sex began. Following these rules was the only way Naruto would be able to do _this_ without breaking his own heart along the way.

This time though he had to fight hard not to kiss back. Sasuke had never kissed him like this before. Naruto felt himself melting and then without his permission his body betrayed him as he kissed Sasuke back just as passionately as he was being kissed.

* * *

~~~~Sasuke's POV~~~~

I kissed Naruto gently. These tryst of ours were a joke. A manipulation just as low as the ones Orochimaru use to use. Naruto didn't feel anything besides maybe lust for me. He did this for his people, not for me. This thought sent a stab of pain through my heart. It angered me that I could only have Naruto's body. He was _mine_ , body and soul.

I refused to delude myself, whenever we were together I always remembered that it was only because I forced his hand. I remembered and I would ravish him violently because of that, claiming him the only way I was capable to.

Today though I was weak. Today, for the first time in the year that we have been meeting weekly, I chose to believe the delusion. Naruto was my lover and not merely a cornered man with no other choice.

I felt him respond to my kiss and I couldn't hold back my moan. The loneliness that seemed to suffocate me eased and I was fully committed to my delusion.

* * *

The hand caressing Naruto's hip never stopped its soothing motion as Sasuke's right hand gently cupped Naruto's cheek rubbing his thumb across the scars caused by the Kyuubi's chakra. When his lungs demanded air Sasuke broke the kiss and made his way to Naruto's ear. He bit gently at the lobe causing Naruto to keen and pull Sasuke closer to him.

Sasuke pulled Naruto away from the wall running both hands under Naruto's shirt and gently up and down his sides before tugging the shirt over Naruto's head. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist as he nuzzled into the crook of Naruto's neck. He heard Naruto gasp in surprise. He ran his hands lightly across Naruto's back, enjoying the simplicity of just holding his lover. When Naruto sighed the heated air brushed against Sasuke's neck, causing his eyes to darken and his need to take precedence again.

The hands playing across Naruto's back dipped lower massaging the small of his back before going lower still until Sasuke was cupping his butt. Sasuke squeezed and kneaded his firm ass making Naruto tip his head back as he let out a soft grunt grinding into Sasuke needing friction.

Sasuke made a noise very similar to a growl and started sucking and licking at Naruto's neck, his hands still working on his ass. When Naruto grinded into him again, he moved his hand to the button of Naruto's pants quickly undoing it and pulling the zipper down. Naruto's Erection greeted him. Heh his Dobe had forgotten to put on underwear again. He lifted his head from Naruto's neck looking down at the proof Naruto was at least enjoying this on a physical level.

He finished pulling Naruto's pants down and gave him a moment to step out of them. Sasuke started unbuttoning his own pants, but before he could finish Naruto had dropped to his knees in front of him. He made quick work of the pants and then pushed at Sasuke's legs gently until he got the hint and sat on the bed. Naruto followed kneeling on the floor naked between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke was naked from the waist down and Naruto slowly wrapped his hand around the base of the Uchiha's member.

He gave a few firm strokes before leaning down to lick the tip, letting his tongue press against the slit. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth sucking gently. He stroked the base again with his hand while taking more into his mouth. Bobbing his head and sucking harder, Naruto enjoyed the gasp he got when he let his teeth ever so gently rake against the shaft.

He moved his hand lower to cup Sasuke's balls as he began to deep throat him. As he started bobbing his head faster he felt the Uchiha wind his fingers into his blond hair tightening while trying desperately not to thrust into that glorious heat. Naruto pulled back until he was just sucking on the head again, his hand coming up to replace his mouth. He felt Sasuke stiffen and prepared to swallow his cum, but instead he was pulled off of Sasuke's cock.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke in confusion. Sasuke stared at him, his eyes starting to go cold again. _When did they get warm?_

Sasuke scooted back further on the bed, taking his shirt off before leaning back and supporting himself on his elbows. He curled his finger telling Naruto silently to come closer to him. Sasuke it seemed was trying something new again. Gone was the loving Sasuke, now Naruto was presented with a cold and calculated one.

Sasuke was not content until Naruto was straddling his thighs. He smirked, "prepare yourself Dobe."

Naruto's cheeks flamed as he realized now why Sasuke had made him get into this position, he wanted a perfect view, and Naruto couldn't say no it was part of the deal.

Naruto's eyes lost some of the fire that had entered them earlier, "Lube?" Naruto questioned emotionlessly.

Sasuke sat up and grabbed Naruto's hand forcing three fingers to gently press against Naruto's lips, "Suck them, Dobe," Sasuke laid back on his elbows watching Naruto's fingers intently.

Naruto slipped them in one at a time, letting his tongue coat each one. He sucked on them for a moment before slowly pulling them out of his mouth. He took a deep calming breathe as he let his hand drift lower, his face feeling burned with embarrassment as he saw Sasuke's eyes still transfixed on his fingers. He let his fingers pass over his crack before letting his index finger slowly circle his entrance, trying to still his nerves at being watched. This was the first time that Sasuke had actually enforced the 'prepare yourself' part of the deal. He had made Naruto suck his fingers or lube his cock, but this was the first time he had made Naruto stretch his own opening and he was staring intently too.

As Naruto saw that he was running Sasuke's patience dry he took one more deep breathe before he pushed the finger circling his entrance inside of himself. He thrusted the finger in and out trying to get use to the intrusion. He added another finger and slowly thrusted them in and out of his opening. Scissoring them before arching his back as he found his prostate. He forgot about Sasuke watching him as he thrusted his fingers into himself again wanting more of that pleasure. He added his third finger, biting his lip as pleasure clouded his mind, he began rocking back into his fingers. He moaned and brought his other hand up to his neglected cock, but before he could stroke himself a hand had attached itself to each of his.

Sasuke stared at him with smoldering eyes his voice husky with lust when he spoke,"Lets not get carried away, now, _Naruto_."

Sasuke pulled at the hand that still had fingers inside Naruto's entrance, pulling them out and pulling Naruto further up his body until his entrance was hovering above Sasuke's member.

Sasuke's hand settled on his hips. Naruto stared at him expecting to be yanked down onto Sasuke's erection or flipped over and pounded into. But Sasuke just stared up at him with slightly amused eyes.

"Dobe"

Naruto tilted his head cutely in confusion, "yes?" he answered softly.

Sasuke's grip on his hips tightened and pulled him down until the head of Sasuke's cock was pushing against Naruto's entrance, "move."

Naruto finally realized that the 'show' he had put on for the Uchiha was not stopping with him fucking himself on his own fingers, no now apparently he was going to fuck himself on Sasuke's cock.

He looked into Sasuke's eyes and speared himself on Uchiha's cock in one thrust. Naruto winced as gravity made him push the Uchiha's cock far deeper than he was use to. He tried to adjust, after a moment he lifted himself up an inch and quickly brought him self back down. He gasped at how deep he could feel Sasuke inside of him.

As he looked into Sasuke's face again he realized that the Uchiha was having a hard time. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were clenched, belatedly Naruto noticed how tight the grip on his hips were. Sasuke was barely restraining himself.

Naruto braced his hands on the Uchiha's chest and lifted himself until only the tip of Sasuke's cock was inside of him before slamming himself back down. Naruto lifted himself up again and slammed down finding his prostate with this thrust.

Naruto tried to speed up his pace but his prostate was being hit on every downward thrust, leaving him trembling and barely able to lift himself up. He looked down at Sasuke and saw him slightly panting. He leaned down and gently kissed his parted lips. He was shocked as Sasuke's arms instantly released his hips to yank his head down for more, nearly causing Naruto to lose his balance.

As a tongue made its way into Naruto's mouth Sasuke thrusted up into Naruto, making him break the kiss to give a loud moan and leaving him a trembling mess on the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke leaned his head down to kiss Naruto's forehead. He had enjoyed Naruto riding him, but he just wasn't going fast enough.

He flipped both of them over. His member leaving Naruto's tight ass as he did. He looked down smirking as he straddled Naruto lowering his head down until his lips brushed against his Dobe's ear, " hands and knees, Naruto" Naruto stared up at him blushing again, this was not how it normally went at all. Before tonight the only position Sasuke had fucked him in was missionary.

When Naruto didn't move fast enough, Sasuke grabbed his waist and flipped Naruto over himself. Naruto quickly scrambled onto his knees, his need for release pushing all else from his mind.

Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, pausing just long enough to caress his ass before griping Naruto's hips again. He slammed his aching member in to the hilt quickly pulling back to thrust even harder back in, setting a quick, hard pace. Naruto was left gasping as Sasuke thoroughly abused his ass. As Sasuke's speed increased Naruto began clenching tighter down on him, fighting his release. Just as Naruto was about to cum Sasuke gripped the base of Naruto's shaft tightly in his hand making Naruto call out loudly as he was denied his release.

Sasuke continued to thrust roughly into Naruto maintaining his grip on the other boy's length. Naruto's arms gave out after a particularly hard thrust hit his prostate dead on. He buried his face into the pillows trying to control his moans which were growing in volume. Sasuke's thrust started to get erratic as his orgasm neared, as he felt the coil that had been winding in his stomach get even tighter he knew he would not last much longer.

He let go of Naruto's length to return his hand to Naruto's bruised hip. He began to yank Naruto roughly back onto his member as he thrusted forward. He felt Naruto last for three more thrust before he clenched down on Sasuke's member. Sasuke sped up his thrusting, pleasuring spiking through him as Naruto screamed out his name. Sasuke bit his lip before calling Naruto's name hoarsely as he spilled his seed into his blond lover's bowels riding out his orgasm before collapsing gently on top of the other boy.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the other boy turning them on their side so he was spooned against Naruto's back. As Naruto wiggled slightly in the grip making Sasuke hiss slightly.

"Dobe," his voice was lower than normal but had a hint of a teasing tone, "if you continue to squirm when my cock is in your ass I will have no choice but to fuck you again. And this time I doubt you'll be able to walk when I'm through." Sasuke finished as he his arms tightened their hold around the blond.

"What did you say asshole?" Naruto turned five shades of red, anger and embarrassment apparent, "Get your cock out of my ass and we won't have this problem."

Sasuke stared down at his Dobe as Naruto turned his head back to glare at him. He had missed this, his and Naruto's fighting, more than he could have ever imagined he would when he had left Konaha with the Sound four.

Sasuke suddenly looked seriously down at Naruto, watching as Naruto's glare dropped as he became nervous. Sasuke opened his mouth and Naruto held his breathe wondering what Sasuke was going to say, "No..." Naruto's jaw dropped as Sasuke snuggled closer to him.

"What the fuck teme? Get it out of me now!" Naruto yelled as he began to thrash, trying to get out of Sasuke's arms. Naruto stilled completely as he felt the member inside of him begin to harden once again.

" _No_ ," Naruto struggled once more as Sasuke smirked at him and grinded against his ass, " Sasuke-teme! Damnit I said No!"

Sasuke let a small smile on to his face enjoying what was left of the delusion that they were a normal couple, who were with each other out of choice not obligation. He pushed away the thought of the loneliness that would soon return.

He relaxed closing his eyes while Naruto slowly calmed down and finally succeeded in getting his ass vacated of Sasuke's cock. Just before he fell asleep Sasuke, still caught up in his wonderful delusion of happy coupledom, snuggled closer to Naruto once again softly whispering a soft 'love you' before falling asleep.

If he had still been awake, he would have felt Naruto Stiffen and would have saw the shock in Naruto's eyes that faded into a deep happiness as he rolled over to face his teme and buried his face into the warm chest. And if he had listened carefully he would have heard an even softer 'love you too, bastard'


End file.
